Usernamechange
AKA ihatechotchkies and also is a secret alt of Chosimbaaaa as well. Usernamechange or REDACTED is a humble member of the tickl comnty. He is a big smart chotchkie supporter and has publicly and privately rejected all offers to become secret Chotch-King. Bla bl abla. He likes politics. He really really really likes politics. I mean... THat's cool I guess... Makes for a VERY INTERESTING WIKI. He is sweet to the ladies +1 He is a handsome +1 He has mad points in his charisma skill +2 He has a silver tongue +Ladies He is rich in vocabulary, whilst seductive in speech. He hath slain many ePoon since the inception of the ePoon concept. He is the pioneer of finding vulnerable tickld bitches and seducing them into word-sexing him. Some claim he is jewish, but he uses it as a front because he is a well-known leader in the Islamic state regime. He fights every day to end injustice and end poorly hung tapestries. His teeth are ground from elephant trunks, because he lost all of his original teeth as a child when he bit into a silver spoon thinking everyone would laugh at the irony. Not everyone laughed, and little REDACTED ended up crying. This is why he takes everything so seriously today. He also has an origin story just like magneto: After witnessing the brutal murder of his family by the Nazis, Usernamechange , was sent to the Auschwitz death camp where he served in the Sonderkommando, the squad of Jewish men forced to helped their Nazi masters operate the gas chambers, ovens, and fire pits of the camp. While in Auschwitz, Usernamechange met a gypsy girl named Magda. Usernamechange and Magda survived the Holocaust, and later were married. They had a daughter, Anya. Usernamechange first consciously used his mutant powers when his family was trapped in a burning house. Unable to rescue his daughter from the blaze due to his inexperience, coupled with interference from a hostile mob, he angrily unleashed his powers to vengefully slaughter the humans. Terrified, Magda left him, and months later discovered that she was pregnant. Magda presumably died after giving birth to mutant twins at Wundagore Mountain. To shake off his pursuers, Usernamechange had master forger George Odekirk create the identity of Sinte gypsy “Erik Magnus Lehnsherr.” Usernamechange eventually made his way to Israel where he worked as an orderly in a psychiatric hospital near Haifa. He befriended Charles Xavier, with whom he shared lengthy debates, hypothesizing what would happen if humanity were to be faced with a race of super-powered beings. The pair ultimately revealed their true natures to each other when they prevented Nazi war criminal Baron Wolfgang von Strucker from obtaining a large cache of Nazi gold. Causing a cave-in that seemingly killed Strucker, Usernamechange realized that his and Xavier’s views on mutant/human relations were incompatible and left with the gold. Fearing another Holocaust, he took an aggressive and lethal stance against humanity. Usernamechange has often expressed the belief that mutants, whom he calls Homo sapiens superior, will eventually be the dominant life form on the planet, and has wavered between wanting to exist in harmony with humans, wanting a separate homeland for mutants, and wanting to enforce his superiority over all humanity. Calling himself Ihatechotchkies, Usernamechange banded together a group he dubbed the Brotherhood of Mutants, later referred to as “Evil” by the media. Among the assembled members were his children, now the mutants Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Ihatechotchkies soon found himself opposed by Xavier and his own group, the X-Men. After a battle against the X-Men and the Avengers, Ihatechotchkies was presumed dead, but managed to survive by using his powers to burrow through the ocean floor into a series of caverns that led him to the secluded Antarctic prehistoric jungle of the Savage Land. There, he used his knowledge of genetic engineering to mutate local savages into super-powered beings he dubbed the Savage Land Mutates. Soon after, Ihatechotchkies was again opposed by the X-Men, and was once more presumed killed in an explosion. Yet again, Ihatechotchkies survived, finding himself in the Savage Land city known as the “Land of the Dead” where he discovered a mind-numbing gas that he intended to use against mankind. He projected his astral self to the native peoples, manipulating them into building an airship filled with the gas. His plan was once again foiled by the X-Men, and he fled into the ocean. Rescued by the Mutate Amphibius, Ihatechotchkies was taken to an island, where Sauron was working on a machine to tap the geothermal energies of the region. Ihatechotchkies realized that the device could help restore his ailing powers, but was once again opposed by the X-Men and believed dead.